


you call me sweet

by rivaihatesyou



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivaihatesyou/pseuds/rivaihatesyou
Summary: like i'm some kind of cheese





	you call me sweet

— Роджер, ты серьезно? — будто бы не веря собственным глазам, спросил у того Брайан и навеянным жестом потер переносицу. От усталости ли или чтобы скрыть удивление, он сам неясно понимал.

Роджер уперто молчал. Он расселся на диване в их так называемой студии звукозаписи, больше смахивающей на коровник, и сверлил угрюмым взглядом микшерный пульт, точно тот был виновен во всех человеческих грехах. Красноречивый вид Роджера говорил сам за себя: барабанщик обижен и взбешен. Более того, ему наверняка хотелось рвать и метать, ругаться и кричать, но делать это было чревато. Ведь, как в обыкновении говорил Фрэдди, в группе действительно место лишь одной истеричной королеве.

Брайан вздохнул и попытался достучаться до него снова:

— Ты правда дуешься из-за того, что мы с Дики назвали твою песню недостаточно мощной?

Блондин поджал губы и вновь промолчал. Скрещенные на груди руки заметно напряглись. Упрямство Роджера порой превосходило такие границы, о коих Брайан даже не догадывался. Да и существовали ли эти границы вообще — тоже загадка. В воображении самого Тейлора — очень вряд ли, хотя Брайан в подобные этому моменты, пусть и капельку сомневался, тем не менее всей душой надеялся на его благоразумие.

Которым, возможно, здесь и сейчас даже и не пахло. 

Гитарист закатил глаза, в который раз обреченно выдохнув, упер руки в бока и сделал шаг к Роджеру. Тот проследил за его движением и еще больше насупился.

— Ты играешь со мной в молчанку, или что? — дернув бровью, спросил барабанщика Мэй, и у него тут же создалось впечатление, что он пытается разговаривать с тишиной. Тишиной настолько пронзительной, что от нее начинало неприятно звенеть в ушах. 

Роджер молча повел плечами и отвел взгляд в сторону. На сей раз жертвой хмурых серых глаз стал несчастный усилитель. 

Такое происходило далеко не первый раз. Роджер Тейлор — человек с крайне вспыльчивым нравом, и об этом было доселе известно каждому члену группы. Конечно, до белого каления доходило лишь в крайних случаях, однако не редко, когда со злости он мог перегнуть палку и наговорить чего лишнего. А затем сломать. Разгромить и разрушить. Да и, по правде говоря, не каждому ведь придет в голову с горяча кинуть убежденному вегетарианцу прямо в лицо кусок жареной свинины. Зато сегодня в дело хотя бы не пошла кофеварка, и на том спасибо.

Брайан улыбнулся сам себе и замер возле Роджера. Само собой, ему хотелось глядеть на того с упреком, потому что так, как Тейлор сейчас, ведут себя только напыщенные молоденькие пигалицы, сделать этого у него совсем не получилось. То ли дело было в нем самом, ведь его спокойствию и простоте позавидовал бы, пожалуй, даже Далай-лама, то ли он попросту не умел злиться на Роджера. На кого угодно, но только не на него. 

Гитарист стоял недвижимо какое-то время, и зайди кто в этот момент в студию, увидел бы лишь два тихонько застывших изваяния: строгого и холодного Роджера, ровного и отрешенного Брайана. Только спустя долгие минуты обоюдного, но такого тяжелого молчания Мэй вдруг задумчиво произнес: 

— Крэндэйл. 

Серые глаза чуть сощурились, а светлые волосы мазнули по щекам, когда Роджер повернул к нему голову. Хоть он ничего и не произнес, сквозь тонкую вуаль обиды на его лице читались немой вопрос и любопытство, мол, о чем этот чудак опять толкует.

— Та строчка из моей песни, — приметив едва заметную заинтересованность в глазах Тейлора, неторопливо начал Брайан. — «Ты зовешь меня сладким, будто я какой-нибудь сорт сыра». Это Крэндэйл.

Блондин слегка кивнул, но взгляда от его лица не отвел. Что ж, Брайан точно двигался в нужном направлении, но пока с переменным успехом. Осталось лишь немного подтолкнуть. Непонятно, правда, кого именно: себя или Роджера.

— Не сказал бы, что он в самом деле сладкий. Внешне очень кажется таковым, особенно в своей багровой корочке. — Брайан сказал это и, пробежавшись выразительным взглядом по фигуре барабанщика, махнул рукой. — Но в него добавляют ягоды клюквы и каплю специй, поэтому сладковато-фруктовое в нем именно послевкусие.

Сделав еще пару шагов, он остановился прямо перед Роджером. Тот внимательно слушал каждое его слово. 

— Крэндэйл правда весьма обманчивый поначалу, но стоит его распробовать, не сможешь оторваться. 

Брайан умолк. Он видел, как через эту отстраненную маску раздражения начинает проявляться сначала сомнение, а затем осознание, которое так заметно отразилось в распахнувшихся и, кажется, немножко оттаявших стальных глазах. Роджер склонил голову вбок и по-птичьи, с интересом, посмотрел на друга, будто видел того впервые и теперь хотел изучить высокий силуэт во всех деталях. Мэй чувствовал, как задрожали уголки губ от еле скрываемой улыбки, и расслабился, когда такая же короткая, легкая улыбка отразилась на лице Роджера. 

Блондин прикрыл глаза, по-доброму ухмыльнулся и, наконец, тепло взглянул на Брайана.

— Знаешь, ты самый странный человек на свете, Брайан Мэй, — хрипловато сказал он, разгибая руки и чуть выпрямившись. — Я много чего слышал про себя, конечно, но вот с сыром меня еще ни разу не сравнивали. 

Они оба разразились негромким смехом, потому что вслух этот комплимент звучал глуповато и забавно, хотя все равно был весьма оригинальным. И, как оказалось, так думал не только Брайан. Плечи Роджера сотрясались, а губы поджимались, пока он пытался сдерживаться, но выходило это очень плохо.

Вскоре смех плавно стих, и теперь музыканты смотрели друг на друга мягко и светло. Может быть, это было разыгравшимся воображением или чем-то вроде того, но дышать обоим явно стало легче. Ничего не давило на плечи от безликого сожаления, ничто не сжимало легкие от горькой обиды. 

Брайан замер на миг и, подумав секунду-другую, протянул руку к Роджеру. Ладонь его легла на светлую макушку, и гитарист, едва дыша, пропустил длинные пряди сквозь пальцы. Мягкие, они слегка щекотали кожу, из-за чего такой привычный жест показался новым и оттого более нежным. Роджер глядел на него из-под ресниц и, наверное, сам того не замечая, ласково притирался к узкой ладони. И тогда Брайан закрыл глаза. Движения у него спокойные, неторопливые, чтобы успокоить себя и привести в чувства его. Спустя какое-то время он притянул блондина ближе, и тот прижался к его животу щекой. Вторая рука легла на голову Тейлора, пальцы зарылись в пшеничные волосы. 

Послевкусие определенно было сладким.

— Мне нравится твоя песня, Родж.

— Да? А по тебе и не скажешь, — беззлобно ответил Роджер, прислонившись виском к прохладному ремню Брайана. — Она же вроде была слабовата?

Мэй в который раз улыбнулся.

— Как твоя песня может быть слабой, если в ней будет твой голос и моя гитара?

— И правда.

Хоть Брайан и не видел его лица, в голосе тоже чувствовалась улыбка.

Возможно, они пробыли так пару минут, а может, куда больше. Из приоткрытого окна доносились звуки загородной природы, а еще им слышался далекий голос Фрэдди, который напевал какую-то незнакомую и немного грустную мелодию. Должно быть, ту самую песню с оперной частью, если, конечно, он не шутил тогда. 

Наконец тишину нарушил тихий голос Роджера, который совсем расслабился и обмяк в заботливых руках Брайана.

— Брай?

— М?

— Я хочу свою песню на стороне Б в будущем сингле. 

Гитарист в ту же секунду застыл как вкопанный, пораженный таким заявлением. Ведь Фрэд вряд ли когда-нибудь—

— Что ты на это скажешь? — не унимался барабанщик, выпутавшись из чужих рук и горящими глазами уставившись на друга. — Она-то точно не проиграет той песне, которую пишет Фрэдди. 

— Ну-у... — растерявшись, протянул Брайан и отвел взгляд. — Думаю, тебе стоит обговорить это с Фрэдом, а не со мной.

Он сказал это настолько неуверенно, что вся былая затея усмирить и утихомирить Роджера на секунду оказалась на грани провала. В любом случае, так ощутил это Мэй, но Тейлор, видимо, пропустил дрогнувшие нотки в его голосе мимо ушей, во всю грезя о своей новой идее.

— Отлично! — Роджер ударил себя по коленкам и подорвался с места. — Тогда поговорю с ним вечером.

Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза, блондин хлопнул Брайана по плечу, подмигнул и уверенным шагом покинул студию. Гитарист проводил его фигуру, вобрал в легкие побольше воздуха и медленно выдохнул. 

Похоже, это было всего лишь очередное затишье перед бурей.

 

По вечерам здесь становилось куда прохладнее, чем днем. Брайан заметил это в первый же день приезда. По телу пробежались мурашки, и он вздрогнул. Над зелеными равнинами вдалеке не спеша расстилались туманы, птицы смолкали, а местные животные засыпали.

В небе зажигались первые звезды, когда он возвращался к их временному дому с прогулки. Вокруг стояла безмерная тишина, которая порой так нужна, но ее часто не хватало в большом городе. Особенно, когда хотелось собраться с мыслями и при этом не забыть ощущение светлых прядей, струящихся меж пальцев. 

Он хранил это чувство весь день и теперь заходил в дом в весьма приподнятом настроении, за своими размышлениями абсолютно позабыв о намерении Роджера обсудить с Фрэдди свою безумную идею. 

В доме было на удивление не менее тише, чем снаружи, только звук стал чуть глуше и пронзительней. С кухни не доносилось голосов, по деревянным стенам эхом не проносились музыкальные трели рояля. Нахмурившись, Брайан наскоро сбросил куртку в прихожей и, минуя пустую кухню, прошел в гостиную.

Фрэдди, вальяжно закинув ногу на ногу, сидел в кресле и увлеченно что-то писал на листке. Наверняка набрасывал слова навеянной песни. Джон сидел неподалеку, сосредоточенным лицом уткнувшись в одну из полсотни книг, которыми тут были забиты все стеллажи и полки. 

Брайан моргнул. В этой мирной идиллии не хватало только Роджера. Ладони тут же загорелись от недавних воспоминаний. 

— А где Родж? 

Дики и Фрэд подозрительно переглянулись, но ничего не сказали. Брайан проследил за их немым разговором и прищурился.

— Джон?

Тот молчал, как партизан на войне, отчего гитарист напрягся еще сильнее.

— Фрэдди? 

Но и он не произнес ни слова, полностью поглощенный своим делом. У Мэя, похоже, сегодня какой-то дурацкий день сурка.

— Вы сегодня все как сговорились, — протянул он и плюхнулся в кресло возле обоих музыкантов.

— О чем это ты? — любопытство проскользнуло в голосе Фрэдди, и он тут же поспешил прикусить себе язык, но уже было поздно. Брайан стрельнул в него колючим взглядом, и Фрэду осталось лишь закатить глаза и наконец расколоться: — Ты просто не поверишь, о чем он талдычил нам тут весь вечер. 

— Думаю, могу себе вообразить, — хмыкнул гитарист и вопросительно посмотрел на друга. — Так где он?

В соседнем кресле прыснул Дики, что выбило Брайана из колеи окончательно. 

— На кухне.

— Я проходил мимо. Там никого не было.

— Значит, плохо искал.

Теперь едва сдерживал себя и Фрэд. Он прикрыл рот рукой, давясь смешком.

— Вы можете перестать ходить вокруг да около? — терзаясь совершенно бестолковой интригой, спросил Брайан.

Эти двое снова переглянулись. Дики дернул бровями, передавая титул рассказчика Фрэдди, и тот перевел лукавые глаза на Брая.

— Наш дорогуша заперся в кухонном шкафу и грозится не выходить из него до тех пор, пока я не соглашусь сделать песню про тачку обратной стороной пластинки. 

Брайан растеряно смотрел то на одного, то на другого, всерьез задумавшись, у кого именно из них троих поехала крыша.

— Может быть, вы его убили, и теперь ты просто не хочешь сознаваться?..

Фрэд снова хохотнул, помотал головой и вдруг громко выкрикнул:

— Роджер!

В ту же секунду откуда-то с кухни донесся глухой и злобный рык:

— Отвали!

Точно день сурка.

И точно упрямство Роджера Тейлора, не знающее никаких границ. 

Кажется, сладкое послевкусие после предстоящей ночи останется у Брайана надолго.


End file.
